In the setting of fractured bones, the diverse pieces of bone are frequently held together by strong, narrow wires. Such strong narrow wires are also used in operations involving joints, where the joint position must be maintained during the healing process. A prominent type of wire used in the medical field for this purpose is known as a Kirshner wire, which is a thin wire, of varying length, and generally available in diameters of 0.037; 0.045; and 0.067 inch. The correct diameter is selected based upon the particular use. Steinman pins, which are similar to Kirshner wires, but of larger diameter, are used for the same purpose and throughout this specification the term "Kirshner wire" or "wires" will be understood to mean Kirshner wires, Steinman pins, and any similar product.
One or both ends of these Kirshner wires are pointed to aid in placement of the wire into the bone and the surface of the wire may be smooth or threaded. Whichever type of wire is employed, it is cut to the desired length, and this length may be such that the entire wire, including the cut end, is below the skin level, or the wire may be of such a length that the cut end protrudes through the skin.
The use of these wires, however, is subject to at least three disadvantages:
1. The wires may tend to migrate from their original position where they were placed to hold portions of bones together or to position a joint on which an operation has been performed, and, at times, migrate to parts of the body where severe injury can be caused;
2. Because of the sharp ends, when the Kirshner wires protrude through the skin, the sharp end can present a danger to surrounding tissues, apparel, and other individuals;
3. Even if the wire has not moved after its original placement, and, particularly, if it is totally beneath the surface of the skin, because of its small size, it may frequently be difficult to locate when removal of the wire is desired after completion of the healing process.
In accordance with the present invention, a cap has been developed for placement over the end of a Kirshner wire, the cap limiting movement of the wire from its original position and also assisting in location of the wire for removal upon completion of the healing process. Further, use of this cap prevents injury which might otherwise be caused by an exposed wire protruding through the skin.